


Be my villain, so we both can become heroes

by LilMeowMeow0514



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Lies, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Secrets, Superheroes, Villains, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMeowMeow0514/pseuds/LilMeowMeow0514
Summary: Eris just wants to save the world, get a boyfriend and maybe find a job.Getting a boyfriend seems easy when there is a hot roommate, saving the world seems like second nature and is only getting easier, finding a job though? Well, that will take three books and five movies.





	Be my villain, so we both can become heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is just a back-story so you know how humans got super-powers,   
> Mrs Hale = Eris's mom

The building was big, just one huge grey square.  
A woman was walking through the building, powerful steps as her wild brown curls danced around her, her manicured eyebrows meeting in the middle as her upturned eyes narrowed, her teeth digging into her round lips.  
Her small face had aged quickly from strenuous activity and stress, wrinkles adorned the honey skin. She pushed open a door and was met with a long table with multiple people around it, representatives from all over the world gathered.  
"Are you discussing how we're all going to die?" She asked, sitting down between the Chinese representative and the American one.  
“We are not dying today Mrs Hale,” Said a short man with a moustache, the English representative.  
“Right, we have at least a week” she responded, bringing out lose papers.  
“This rock won't wipe out the entire earth!” The English-man persisted.  
“No if we’re lucky it will only wipe out 99% of it” her voice was dripping in sarcasm, seemingly finding the paper she needed she placed it in the middle of the table.  
“It's the size of Eris, Thinking you're going to survive this is ludicrous! This isn't some small pebble; this is going to kill us all!” she exclaimed, pointing at a picture on the paper.  
“So what do you propose we do?” it was the Japanese representative that asked, leaning over the table slightly.  
“There is nothing we can do, go home to your families, say goodbye, whatever you wanted to do before you died, do it.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair before resting it on her stomach.  
“What will we tell the public?” The American asked, resting his greasy fingers on his suitcase.  
“The truth, a not-so-small pebble will hit earth” she bit her lips, talking about it was easy, being strong was easy, but thinking about it was hard.  
“Is there any-”  
“Don’t… getting your hopes up makes it worse” She cut him off before getting up and leaving, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to keep it together, she walked out of the building, into her car and home. Coming home she broke down, cradling her stomach as she collapsed by the front door.  
“Baby?” a deep voice broke through her sobs, rough hands cradling her face.  
“We are all going to die!” She sobbed, hands clinging onto him as she soaked his shirt.  
“It’s okay, I got you, we got each other”  
And they did, they went on a trip to see places they’ve always wanted to see, went hiking in Finland, saw a waterfall in Brazil, the little mermaid statue in Copenhagen, they travelled the world just to end up in their living room, wrapped in each other’s arms, saying their final goodbyes.  
‘The countdown’ had been on the tv for a week now, showing the history of the world, the seconds were ticking down, the live feed of the asteroid showing as the world witnessed the last minute of life. The world stood still, everyone was holding their breath, the couple whispered what they thought to be their last ‘I love you’ the silence was deafening, like everyone had wanted to scream and cry but couldn’t, the quiet before the storm, a loud ring cut through it, scrambling to get her phone she put it to her ear.  
“Why aren’t we dead?” she asked, her voice shaky and rough from crying.  
“That’s what we need you to find out,”  
She went to work, came to the exact coordinates of the ‘pebble’ she stood with her assistant, an intern who seemed very interested in science.  
“Why is it so small?” it was by no means small, but compared to the 1.160 km they were expecting.  
“It seems as though it… broke off” The intern answered.  
”What do you mean 'broke off'?” Mrs hale asked, her voice raising an octave.  
”You know how when we shoot up a rocket some of it 'breaks off' well it did that,” the intern shrank, nervous under the more experienced woman.  
They got to work, looking at the rock and how it might be different than the others.  
“Look at this” Mrs Hale pointed at a blue rock, it looked misty as though some type of fog was stuck inside of it.  
“What do you think it is?” The intern asked, looking at it with wide eyes.  
“I don’t know, hand me that will you” they tried extracting the stone, and they seemed to be progressing well, but as soon as they got it free, they dropped the stone and everything was covered in blue, as though the mist from the rock had been let go.  
They grabbed the fallen pieces of the rock, packed their things and went back to report their findings, shockingly when they came back every representative was present on a video call.  
“What is the meaning of this!” The English man asked, pointing at different screens that had a live view of the whole world, covered in a mystical blue fog.  
“Fascinating!” she placed the stones on the table before getting ready to tell a story.  
“We found a blue rock, it looked as though some kind mist had gotten stuck in it, long story short- we dropped it and now it seems as though the whole world is covered in the fog,” The intern blushed at that, she had been the one to drop it, “I have two theories as to why we aren’t dead, the first: It seemed to slow down as it fell, somehow the earth gravitational pull didn't affect it at all, the second is what I believe the most: Remember the egg experiment you did back in middle school? How you would make a parachute for the egg? It seems like something similar happened, but the parachute was invisible, like some kind of force was created around it, that’s also why we can't find any cracks, why it’s one big rock, even the parts that broke off were clean, your analogy about rockets worked very nicely" She turned to the intern at the last part.  
“So, what will it do?” He asked, rubbing his temples.  
“We will have to wait and see”  
Wait and see they did, after a week the fog cleared, and people seemed to have some strange side effects, she collected blood sampled from a few different people, and found that everyone’s DNA had been changed slightly, everyone had gotten what seemed to be superpowers.  
The superpowers were usually not very great, being able to accurately measure the distance between two objects could be used for specific jobs, but it isn’t superhero material.


End file.
